


like destiny, we’ve been pulled close, in search of each other

by catraland (yyeojin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Volleyball, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Texting, hinata carioca!, i think, kageyama suffers a little sorry tobio, spoilers from the final arc!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyeojin/pseuds/catraland
Summary: kageyama can't sleep and ends up watching a certain someone's game of beach volleyball
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 90





	like destiny, we’ve been pulled close, in search of each other

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, hi! i originally meant for this to be completely different but it ended up looking like this so i just went with it
> 
> TW for panic attacks, i think ? it's not /that/ explicit but it kind of is ? so heads up if you're uncomfortable with things like that
> 
> also english isn't my first language sorry about any mistakes :P

It was a bad idea, probably, Tobio thought over and over again. But it was very late in the night and it’s not like there was someone around to judge him or stop him in any way, and even if he knew practice on the next day was going to suck because he obviously wasn’t getting any rest soon, his curiosity spoke louder.

He’s not even sure how exactly he found the channel, but suddenly after browsing through random videos on Youtube at 2am because he couldn’t sleep he found himself watching what seemed to be a livestream of a game of beach volleyball. Tobio only knew the basics of it  — what would be the point of knowing all the rules if he’s only been to the beach once or twice in his entire life? — and had no idea what the people narrating it were saying — he’s pretty sure they were speaking portuguese, mostly because he knows from the description that the game is somewhere in Brazil. Still, he keeps watching, because he has nothing else to do and because it’s kind of interesting, even if he can’t understand most parts of it (at the end of the day, it’s still volleyball).

The current match ends, and Tobio is almost starting to doze off when he sees him. 

_ Shit _ . Of course he’d be playing. Why wouldn’t he? It’s what he went there to do, after all. 

He watches as Hinata settles on the sand, waiting for the game to begin, stretching his arms and looking like the personification of the Sun, as always. Tobio realizes how long it’s been since they’ve talked, since they’d  _ seen  _ each other, when he notices how tan Hinata’s gotten, his skin glowing golden under the scorching sun, his orange hair now more blonde-y and looking like each strand was made of literal gold. 

It’s only when he hears the whistle announcing the game has begun that Tobio comes to his senses, and realizes he should probably just turn off his phone and go to sleep. It was now 3am (3pm where Hinata was, he reckoned) and he had to get up in just a few hours for practice (coach would literally murder him if he fell asleep there or, even worse, messed up a set). Plus, he felt kind of weird watching the game, especially because Hinata hadn’t even mentioned it and probably wouldn’t want him to watch it at all.

It had been a mutual decision to take a break on whatever they had going on when Hinata announced he’d be staying literally on the other side of the world for that long — they both knew a relationship would only get in the way of volleyball for the two of them, and being on different time zones wouldn’t help either. They still talked, from time to time, even if lately they only managed to text each other briefly in-between their busy schedules. It sucked, obviously, but there wasn’t much any of them could do. 

Tobio watches as Hinata moves on the sand, any trace of sleepiness he had a few minutes ago now long gone, and wonders if he really should be watching this. Technically, he wasn’t doing anything wrong, but something inside him ponders if Hinata would be comfortable knowing Tobio is watching him, even if he found the livestream by accident. 

His thoughts, however, get completely lost at some point and he forgets all about them when he sees Hinata mess up a receive and fall on his ass, his shorts now completely covered in sand.

Tobio snorts, “Dumbass. Still can’t receive properly”, he says to no one specifically, because he’s alone in his room, but his tone is full of fondness. 

His comment soon goes down the drain because apparently Hinata  _ can  _ receive balls now, and that had been only a mistake, one he doesn’t make again throughout the entire game, actually managing to receive  _ and  _ save most of the balls that threatened to fall on his side of the court. Tobio was genuinely impressed; as much as he believed in Hinata, he didn’t think it was possible for the redheaded boy to get better at receiving, or at least not as good as he seemed to be now. 

He smiles out of instinct, the same smile he usually had on whenever Hinata challenged him and Tobio accepted solely because he knew he was going to win, and the realization makes him miss the dumb feuds they had all the time during high school. 

Tobio observes Hinata quietly, sees him run around the court, jump and spike so quickly his worn out and sleep deprived brain doesn’t process all of it at once. The narrators are still going, and have been since the beginning of the game, but Tobio can’t understand a word of it and has long tuned out the noise. The only times he can’t help but notice, however, are when they say his name, a quick ‘ _ Shouyou _ ’ said with an accent, followed by a description in portuguese of whatever move he’d made at the time. 

Constantly hearing Hinata’s name, his  _ first name _ , was weird, he concluded. Tobio knew it was just a matter of customs — western people were used to calling each other by their first names, and that was fine, even if it did take him some time to get used to whenever he traveled to other continents. Still, a tiny part of him, buried deep inside, wished he could do the same that easily, have the name casually slip out of his mouth like it wasn’t a big deal, or to have  _ Hinata  _ call him by his first name that effortlessly.

Tobio allows his thoughts to drift somewhere else, not wanting to dig too deep into that last topic, slightly afraid of what he could find, and chooses to focus more on the game itself and less on Hinata.

He thinks back to the few times he’d been to the beach, thinks about how hard it had been to just walk on the sand and how frustrated he’d been whenever he tried to run and his limbs didn’t work correctly, and figures it must be really hard playing like that. Tobio wonders how hard it must have been for Hinata to get used to it, how long it must have taken until he learned how to move properly on the sand and how much all of it would affect how he played when he came back. 

Tobio is lost in his thoughts again when the game finally comes to an end, Hinata being the one to score the last point, securing the win for his team, and he’s beaming when he high fives his teammate, and keeps on beaming as he leaves the court. It’s 4am now and the next players are already taking their place, getting ready for the next match, and just as he’s about to close the app to try getting at least some sleep before he has to leave for practice, he catches sight of Hinata at the corner of the screen, tiny and obviously still grinning, caught in a hug with someone Tobio doesn’t know. He can’t really see them, but they look pretty young, maybe his and Hinata’s age and a little taller than the latter. 

He tries to think about everyone Hinata had mentioned until now: his teammate, Heitor, the dude who knew Shiratorizawa’s coach, and his roommate, Pedro. Tobio figures it’s probably the last guy, given the person's apparent age, but he didn’t think, didn’t  _ know  _ they were that close. 

He’s probably overthinking it all. Probably. His brain hasn’t been working correctly since the clock struck 2 in the morning, and maybe he shouldn’t be thinking anything at all with that much lack of sleep, but it’s not like he can help it. He’s probably gonna have a headache in the morning, which he realizes is in just a few hours. 

Tobio groans, burying his head in his pillow. He should just go to sleep. In fact, he should have done it hours ago, shouldn’t have watched Hinata’s stupid match in the first place, because now he can’t think of anything else  _ besides  _ the sight of the redhead hugging someone else in an act that seemed so spontaneous Tobio could only wish he and Hinata were like that. 

He’s not  _ jealous _ , he really isn’t. No, this was something else, and, honestly, he kind of wishes it was just jealousy so he wouldn’t have to deal with his stupid insecurities at four thirty in the morning. 

He’s already hyperventilating before he can stop it, and that’s when he knows for sure he isn’t getting any rest in the next hours.

“Shit”, Tobio says, now sitting up and trying to catch his breath.

What had his therapist said?  _ Deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth?  _ Something like that. He’s not sure, can’t think straight even if he tried. He should probably call her again and schedule an appointment. It’s been what, 3 months? Since he last went and that’s far too much time.  _ Shit _ , now he’s got to find a time that doesn’t clash with practice. Maybe if he talks to coach… No, that’s a bad idea; no one needs to know about it besides him, his therapist and his mom, probably. And Miwa. What was he even freaking out about before?

His phone buzzes from where it’s settled on the nightstand, and the noise startles him, removing him from his thoughts, which was probably for the best. Why was it even on? He usually turned it off every night before going to bed. Oh, right — he was watching the game. 

It buzzes again and again before he can go back to overthinking, so he picks it up to check who it was, wondering if anything serious had happened.

> **dumbass hinata** (4:34 AM)
> 
> > hey u up?
> 
> > oh shit its late so probably not
> 
> > sorry
> 
> > text me when you wake up? 
> 
> > i’ll go now
> 
> > gnight! (? or good morning cause ur just gonna see it when u wake up)
> 
> > ok sorry i’ll stop bye

Of course it had to be him. Tobio snorts, thinking about how ridiculous this whole situation was. 

> **tobio kageyama** (4:36 AM)
> 
> im awake, its fine <
> 
> **dumbass hinata** (4:36 AM)
> 
> > shit did i wake u up?
> 
> > sorry
> 
> **tobio kageyama** (4:37 AM)
> 
> you didnt, its fine <
> 
> did you want to talk abt something ? <
> 
> i mean, you sent me 7 texts in a row at 4am so <
> 
> **dumbass hinata** (4:37 AM)
> 
> > not really! just wanted to talk :p
> 
> > how r u?
> 
> > why arent u sleeping btw

_ Shit _ . Tobio couldn’t just tell him the truth, right? That’d be super weird. Hinata would probably block him and never talk to him again.  _ No, he wouldn’t, stop overthinking things _ .

> **tobio kageyama** (4:38 AM)
> 
> just couldnt sleep <
> 
> im fine <
> 
> you? <
> 
> **dumbass hinata** (4:38 AM)
> 
> > im fine! just a little tired
> 
> > had a match today ! :D
> 
> > i should probably shower soon 

Oh. That was something he wasn’t expecting at all. Even if Tobio knew about them, Hinata had never explicitly mentioned his games before, so that was certainly new. He wasn’t sure what to think yet.

> **tobio kageyama** (4:39 AM)
> 
> gross <
> 
> did you win? <
> 
> **dumbass hinata** (4:39 AM)
> 
> > rude!!!!
> 
> > and yes i did!
> 
> > i was all like FWAHH and GWAH!!!! on court, yknow?
> 
> > probably still have sand everywhere but it was fun
> 
> **tobio kageyama** (4:40 AM)
> 
> i dont know, actually <
> 
> some people dont speak onomatopoeia <
> 
> **dumbass hinata** (4:40 AM)
> 
> > so mean, kageyama-kun!!
> 
> > and bullshit, you use sounds to describe things all the time!!!! checkmate 
> 
> **tobio kageyama** (4:40 AM)
> 
> caught me <
> 
> **dumbass hinata** (4:40 AM)
> 
> > of course i did, im the best!

He snorts again, too busy thinking about how much of a dumbass Hinata was to realize how easily his breathing had returned to normal now that he was talking to him. 

Tobio figures that was probably all Hinata had to say, and wonders how many hours he’d be able to sleep from now until the time he has to leave for practice, but his phone buzzes again and he doesn’t even have to look at the screen to know who it was.

> **dumbass hinata** (4:42 AM)
> 
> > hey uhh
> 
> > r u busy?
> 
> > i mean, r u doing anything rn?
> 
> > nvm its really late u should go to sleep
> 
> **tobio kageyama** (4:43 AM)
> 
> its fine, hinata <
> 
> what were you going to ask? <

It’s  _ not  _ fine though, and he knows it, but he can’t say no to Hinata even if he tried (unless it’s one of his weird ideas, because in those cases he  _ can _ and won’t hesitate to tell him no), even if he really,  _ really  _ wants to go to sleep right now.

> **dumbass hinata** (4:44 AM)
> 
> > its just
> 
> > can i call you?
> 
> > its ok if u dont want to, i understand
> 
> > its just cause
> 
> > idk
> 
> > if u dont want to its fine tho 
> 
> > u should probably be resting 
> 
> **tobio kageyama** (4:45 AM)
> 
> fine <
> 
> dumbass <
> 
> dont worry too much <
> 
> **dumbass hinata** (4:45 AM)
> 
> > oh
> 
> > OH?!?!?
> 
> > REALLY???
> 
> **tobio kageyama** (4:45 AM)
> 
> yes, really <
> 
> just call me or whatever before i change my mind <
> 
> **dumbass hinata** (4:46 AM)
> 
> > wsit hold on gimme a minute

Coach is  _ so  _ going to kill him. He can already see the messed up tosses, the shitty serves. Damn you, Hinata. He’s probably going to end up getting those deathly glares from Ushijima-san, the ones where you can tell he’s half annoyed and half disappointed at you. 

Tobio’s phone rings and he picks it up immediately, not even checking the caller ID because he already knows who it is, putting it on speaker and leaving it on the nightstand because his arms were tired from holding it.

“ _ Hi, Kageyama! _ ”, Hinata’s voice comes a little eco-y from his phone’s shitty sound system, but he can still hear the excitement in his voice and it makes him realize how much he missed talking to the boy. Dumbass Hinata. 

“Hey”, Tobio answers, tone flat, and curses himself mentally for it. He probably sounds like a jerk, and Hinata’s probably gonna hang up now and never speak to him again. 

“ _ You sound tired. Are you tired? It’s really late there, I think. Don’t you have practice in the morning? I’m pretty sure I remember you mentioning morning practice. You should probably rest. Sorry for bothering you, it’s just that we haven’t talked in a while and it’s been a while since I’d actually  _ heard  _ your voice so- _ ”

“Hinata! I said it’s fine, don’t be such a dumbass. And don’t talk too fast, you’re gonna choke on your own tongue one day”, Tobio interrupts him and sighs, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes he got too caught up in his own thoughts and forgot how much of an overthinker Hinata also was, which led to rambling like that, which was frankly unnecessary (and kind of annoying). 

“ _ Oh, ok. Sorry _ ”, he answers, and seems to take a deep breath before starting to talk again, “ _ So, uh, whatcha up to? _ ”

“Hinata, it’s 4am”

“ _ Oh, shit, right. Again, sorry _ ”, Hinata answers, and Tobio instantly snorts.

“Stop apologizing or I’ll hang up”

“ _ Okay, I will! Don’t hang up! _ ”

Tobio adjusts his pillow so he can stay laid down while still talking to him, his body turned sideways, facing the nightstand where his phone was, “Fine. Wait, shouldn’t you have showered, like twenty minutes ago?”

Hinata snorts, “ _ Probably. Too tired to move now. And I’m just gonna get sweaty again right after I get out, so there’s no rush. I swear, it’s like, fifty degrees out here, I’m so close to actually melting _ ”

He laughs at the mental image of a melted Hinata, a pool of orange liquid with his clothes and a volleyball besides it, “You’d look like a melted orange popsicle. And also, gross. Just go shower”

“ _ Nah, I’m comfy now. Plus, my legs hurt like hell. It’s so much harder to play on sand, I swear, it’s like gravity’s my biggest enemy right now _ ”

Tobio snorts, “Sounds tough”, he says, and takes a deep breath before going on, “How, uh- how was it? The game, I mean”, he feels really stupid for asking — after all, he watched the entire thing, so he knows how it went. 

“ _ Oh? Oh! Really good! The guys we were playing against were good, but we were better! We were both like  _ gwaahh  _ all the time, y’know? It was so fun, I scored a lot of points! I was really awesome back there, you should have seen me! I bet I’ll be able to beat your ass next time we play! _ ”, Hinata says, all at once, and Tobio’s chest gets filled with that weird fuzzy feeling just like every time they challenged each other like that. 

“I did, actually”, he says before he can stop himself, and instantly regrets it. He hears Hinata mumble a confused ‘ _ huh? _ ’, and takes another deep breath when he feels his heartbeat slowly increasing, “I, uh, watched it. Your game, I mean”, he adds, to make it clearer, and the fact that Hinata still hasn’t said anything is starting to freak him out. Should he apologize? He’s still not sure if Hinata is comfortable with him watching his games. Why isn’t he saying anything? 

“ _ Wait, really?! _ ”, he finally breaks the silence, and even though his sound output sucks, Tobio is pretty sure Hinata is somewhere close to being out of breath, even though he has no idea why, “ _ What did ‘ya think? I was super cool, right?! Did you see all my spikes? They were really good, right? It’s not the same without you setting, but I was pretty rad, right? _ ”

“You messed up that one receive in the beginning”, he snickers, choosing to ignore that last comment about him or else he’d go insane. 

Hinata puffs, annoyed, “ _ That was  _ one _ time, Bakageyama! I saved all the other ones, did you see it? I’m getting really good at receiving now; bet I can even receive your scary serves once I get back! _ ”

Tobio snorts.  _ Like hell that’s ever going to happen _ , “Good luck with that, then”

“ _ You have too little faith in me, Kageyama! You should be more careful, though, ‘cause I’m gonna be the one to defeat you, so beware! _ ”

“What, are you gonna stick out your tongue at me? Blind me by throwing sand at my face?”, he says, and sneers victoriously.

“ _ Of course not, idiot! ‘M gonna beat you in volleyball, obviously, so be careful! Actually, that last one’s not a bad idea, maybe I  _ will _ do it. Serves you right for being such a jackass _ ”

“If you ever throw sand at my eyes I will literally kill you, dumbass”, Tobio threatens, in a deadpan manner, but carefully adds, “You were decent, though. At the game. You played well”

“ _ Yeah? _ ”, Hinata asks, voice low and soft, and he can tell he’s being genuine. 

“Yeah. That last point you scored was really cool”, Tobio doesn’t usually compliment Hinata (he knows from experience that once you do it during a game he magically starts messing up), but now feels like the right time to do it. 

“ _ I know, right?! _ ”, he says excitedly, and even though Tobio can’t see him, he knows the boy is grinning as he speaks, “ _ Even Pedro said so, but he doesn’t know a lot of things from volleyball so I’m not sure if his opinion counts, but still… _ ”, he keeps on frantically talking but Tobio can’t hear any of the words he’s saying, his voice now tuned out because suddenly he’s back to his stupid thoughts and he’s pretty sure his hands are shaking and-  _ Shit _ , what if Hinata notices it? He can’t actually see Tobio, but he’s always had this weird sixth sense when it came to realizing whether Tobio was alright or not, “ _ Oy, Kageyama, are you even listening? _ ”

He hisses at the sound of his name, and tries to collect himself before Hinata notices anything, “Oh. No, sorry. What were you saying?”

“ _ ‘S not important, forget it. Everything alright? You sound kind of weird _ ”, well, so much for trying. 

“Yeah, ‘m just tired, don’t worry”, Tobio lies, even though he  _ knows  _ Hinata isn’t buying any of it. Yet his brain is still clogged with all those thoughts, and he has to let something out before he goes insane, so he takes a deep breath before adding, “It’s just… you and, uh, Pedro… you seem really close? I mean, you don’t mention him a lot so I didn’t think… but you were hugging, when the game ended, so-”

“ _ Wait, you saw that? How? _ ”, Hinata interrupts him, and it’s probably for the best, or else Tobio would have regretted bringing it up even more than he already does.

“Uh, yeah, you were still visible at the corner of the screen, so”,  _ Shit _ , did he speak too much? He shouldn’t have mentioned it at all, and now obviously he’s about to hear things he didn’t need, didn’t  _ want _ to know. He’s so dumb. Why didn’t he just go to sleep when he had the chance? 

“ _ Ah, that makes sense! But, well, yeah? I guess; we live together, so we see each other all the time. He’s nice and he helps me with portuguese sometimes, I guess we’re friends now! _ ”, well, that wasn’t what he was expecting. At all, “ _ Kageyama? You there? _ ”

“Yeah, sorry”, he answers and almost curses himself out loud from hearing his voice crack a little, but now there’s no way to undo it because Hinata obviously heard it as well, and he feels the urge to cry from how much of a mess he is right now, “That’s nice, though. That you have someone to help you there”, he adds, hoping Hinata will just change topics and ignore what just happened.

“ _Yeah, I guess. Hey, are you really alright? You sound really offbeat today, did anything happen?_ ”, Hinata asks, because of course he noticed, and _of course_ he’s not letting it go. Tobio considers blatantly lying, just inventing some random volleyball related excuse and hoping Hinata will believe it, but then he continues, “ _Wait, is this about Pedro? About me hugging him? That’s what you’re worried about?_ ”

“I’m not  _ worried _ , ok? I just-”, he tries hard to come up with a decent answer, but he can’t think of any words and somehow his hands are shaking even more and-  _ shit _ , how did he even breathe? He can’t remember whatever method it was he used a few minutes ago, and Hinata is still  _ right there  _ listening to him and he can’t get his brain to work at all. 

“ _ Shit, are you ok? Obviously you’re not, that was a dumb question. What’s happening, I can’t- Kageyama, you still there? _ ”, he sounds really concerned and Tobio feels terrible worrying him like that. He’s got his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath, but still hums in response, “ _ Oh, okay. Just- try to breathe? I’m not helping at all, I think. Sorry _ ”

Tobio mumbles something close to ‘ _ it’s okay _ ’ because he can’t form proper sentences yet, but at some point his breath does start to even out, and with it comes the slight embarrassment from having Hinata witness all that.

It’s also when he starts hearing  _ something _ coming from Hinata’s side of the line. At first he thinks it’s just noise from the outside, but then the words start becoming clearer (or as clear as they could get) and less of a mumble, until he finally understands what is happening. 

Hinata is singing. For  _ him _ . 

His voice isn’t the best, certainly not comparable to the well trained ones from the singers they heard all the time, but it also wasn’t  _ bad _ . It was soothing, in a way, a calm sound so different from the high-pitched tone he used all the time to babble about anything. The song was in portuguese and Tobio had no idea what any of the words meant, but the melody was pleasing and even though Hinata stumbled when pronouncing some of the words, it was still really nice. 

The song ends eventually, and Hinata’s voice is low and soft as he sings the last words, and it stays that way when he asks, “ _ Hey, you still there? _ ”

Tobio breathes deep before answering, and notices how he’s almost back to normal now, “Yeah, I’m here. That was… nice, actually. Thanks. And sorry ‘bout… all this”

“ _ Don’t worry about it. How are you, though? You probably don’t wanna talk about it, I think, but… are you okay? Or better, at least _ ”, he can hear the worry in Hinata’s voice, and for some reason it’s making him feel  _ things _ . He hates it.

“I’m fine. Better now. Thank you, really”, Tobio answers, and makes sure his tone indicates he means it, “What song is that? I didn’t know you were actually capable of singing in another language”, he adds, just because. 

Hinata snorts, “ _ You’re so meeean, Kageyama, I think I might be starting to tear up. And I think it’s called  _ Insegurança _ , or something like that, but I don’t remember who sings it _ ”, he says the word in a strong accent, and although normally Tobio would call Hinata lame for it, he ignores the fact that this time the only word that came to his mind regarding it was  _ cute _ . He’s obviously losing his mind, “ _ It plays like, all the time, in bars and radio stations, and I don’t even think it’s a new song. It gets stuck in my head all the time, and the words are easy to remember, so _ ”

Tobio laughs, softly, “It’s nice. D’you know what’s it about?”

“ _ Oh, yeah! Some of the words don’t make sense to me when they’re all, like, together? In a sentence, but basically it’s about this guy comforting his girlfriend? When she gets insecure. I thought it was, I dunno, fitting? So, yeah _ ”, he explains, fumbling through his words.

“So I’m your girlfriend now?”, Tobio asks, snickering, not missing any opportunities to mess with him. 

“ _ Wh- no, that’s not what I mean! You jerk! _ ”, Hinata huffs, sounding like he was taken by surprise, and Tobio counts that as a win (even if Hinata singing had counted as a win for  _ him _ , which meant they were even now). He takes a pause, as if deciding whether or not he should say something else, before adding, “ _ Y’know you don’t have to doubt anything, right? I know you don’t wanna talk about it but- what I’m trying to say is: you don’t have to doubt things, or…  _ us _. Y’know that, right? I mean, regardless of anything, you’re still my best friend, Tobio _ ”

Tobio lets out the air he’s been holding in his lungs without realizing, and takes some time to pull himself together, “Oh, I- thanks. You- you’re my best friend too, Shouyou”, he answers, not sure what to say exactly, but Hinata lets out a content hum that tells him he’s going in the right direction, “Wait, then what about Kozume? Isn’t he your best friend?”, he jokes, because that’s just how they are.

“ _ People can have more than one best friend, Kageyama! But, uh, don’t tell him this or else I’ll lose my sponsorship but he’s just second best, anyway _ ”, Hinata says, almost whispering, like it’s classified information, and Tobio giggles.

“I’ll remember that as blackmail material, thanks”

Hinata gasps, loud and dramatic, “ _ You wouldn’t. Nah, you would, ‘cause you’re a meanie _ ”

He snorts, “A  _ meanie _ ? What are you, twelve?”, he asks, jokingly, and they start bickering for what seems like ages, because that’s what they did best, after all. 

Eventually, when the clock strikes five thirty in the morning, they have to hang up so Tobio can start getting ready for practice and for Hinata to  _ finally  _ go shower, that gross dumbass. 

“But hey”, Tobio had said, when they were about to bid each other goodbye, “Thanks, for all that. I mean it”

“ _ Don’t mention it, Yamayama _ ”, Hinata answered, and the only reason Tobio doesn’t complain about the nickname is to avoid ruining the mood, “ _ But, uh, if you’re ever free between practices, maybe we could do this more often? _ ”, he adds, his voice drowned in hopefulness, and, honestly, Tobio is a little offended that Hinata even thought he’d be able to say no.

“I’d like that”, is what he says, and he doesn’t have to see Hinata to know he’s smiling widely now. 

At practice, he does end up getting those glares from Ushijima-san on more than one occasion, and coach decides to send him home a whole hour earlier than normal, but he can’t bring himself to care about any of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zdM9YEZedE) is the song hinata sings, it's called 'insegurança' by pixote and it's really good, you should definitely check it out!
> 
> hope this wasn't as shitty as my brain keeps telling me it is ! :p


End file.
